


Sights on the City

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I wouldn’t eat here.” Niall objected. “It’s not worth it.”</p><p>“Well, where should I eat?”</p><p>Niall glanced at the watch on his wrist.</p><p>“I finish in about ten minutes. I tell you what; I’ll take you to the pub.” Niall said with a sudden glint in his eye.</p><p>Harry stays at a crappy motel on the outskirts of the city and meets Niall who offers to take him out to dinner. Things happen and they discover they have some things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights on the City

“What a shit television.” Harry said to no one. He was in an empty motel room with a creaky bed and crouched next to an old fashioned television that had one channel and a permanent fuzzy screen.

Harry sighed and stopped fiddling with the dials and antenna. His legs gave way underneath him and he fell on his back. He spread his arms on the floor and stared up at the mouldy ceiling.

Pathetic sadness suddenly overwhelmed him. He wished he hadn’t gotten in his car. His trip to the city didn’t seem so appealing now he had to stay in a run-down motel.

“Knock knock.” Harry lifted his head and stared in horror as the door creaked open. He was not expecting such an attractive blonde head to appear round his door.

“Oh jeez, you okay mate?” Harry hurriedly sprang up from the floor and brushed himself down. His cheeks flamed and his eyes grazed over the garish work shirt the twinkly eyed boy had on.

“Your telly doesn’t work.” Harry said in embarrassment.

“Yeah, they’re really shit aren’t they? Sorry about that. Anyway, employee obligation to give you these towels and to tell you about the continental breakfast.”

The boy opened the door wider and deposited a bundle of white towels on the double bed.

“Thank you.”

“I’m Niall, by the way.” He smiled at Harry and edged towards the door. “Nice to meet you…?”

“Harry.” He said quickly.

“Nice to meet you Harry. Someone will be behind the desk, just ring if you need anything.”

Harry nodded. His stomach growled and alerted him to the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything.

“Actually, is there a restaurant? I haven’t had dinner.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t eat here.” Niall objected. “It’s not worth it.”

“Well, where should I eat?”

Niall glanced at the watch on his wrist.

“I finish in about ten minutes. I tell you what; I’ll take you to the pub.” Niall said with a sudden glint in his eye.

Harry’s face flushed. A total stranger was offering taking him out to dinner. Niall stared back at him with wide, expectant eyes.

“I- Uh… Okay.” Harry stuttered, surprising himself. He nearly opened his mouth to take it back but he saw the grin forming on Niall’s face and stopped himself.

“I’ll come get you then.” Harry watched in bewilderment as the cheery blonde disappeared.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed in agitation and wrung his hands together. He waited with his hands over his mouth and his eyes set on the door.

A knock on the door alerted Harry and he opened it. Niall held up a bag.

“Do you mind if I get changed?” He said and indicated to the bathroom.

“Sure.” Harry shook his head in amazement as Niall strode past him to the bathroom.

_What the fuck is going on._

A couple minutes later Niall appeared in a pair of flattering jeans and a white t-shirt. He doubled back and peered into the mirror as he ran his fingers through his quiffed hair.

“Sorry for being so forward, I’m starved of company out here.”

“Er, that’s okay.”

“Better than staying in here all night, there’s nothing to do. You ready?” Harry looked down at his black skinny jeans and navy knitted jumper.

“Yes.”

“Great.” Niall grasped his arm and led him out the door.

-

Niall immediately ordered them both pints as they arrived at the pub. He paid for it and waved Harry off as he tried to hand him money.

“Complimentary for your stay.” He said jokingly with a smile.

“Thanks.” Harry tentatively sipped it and eyed Niall over his drink. He looked eager and happy to be in Harry’s company.

“What made you come out here?” Niall asked, he tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the wooden table.

“I left home for the city; I didn’t fancy sleeping in my car.”

“Did you run away?”

“I guess so.” Harry shrugged.

“What are you going to do once you get there?”

“I don’t really have a plan.” Harry admitted. “I just want to see what it’s like.”

“I’m saving for a place in the city.” Niall said. “That’s why I’m at the motel, because it’s close. Not close enough, but still.”

Harry couldn’t help admiring Niall over the rim of his glass. He had immense gratitude for the friendliness the blonde displayed towards him.

They ordered steaks and Niall wolfed his down with abandon and then ordered another round of drinks, which Harry insisted on paying.

Harry found himself enjoying his evening with Niall. They talked about their plans for their eventual places in the city and drank until the room was spinning in Harry’s eyes. Eventually they moved from their table to the bar. Niall hands were on his lower back and guided him to his seat.

Harry concentrated on Niall’s open mouth that was caught in a laugh. They were turned towards each other in their seats and their hands grasped their glasses on the counter, the backs of their hands touching.

Harry’s eyes felt heavy as they locked onto Niall’s. His laughter subdued and turned into a knowing grin. They both leant in at the same time and their mouth crashed together, their hands reaching for skin.

“Glad I took you out then?” Niall asked breathlessly. Harry’s agreement was stifled as he kissed Niall again.

They stumbled back towards the motel with their arms wrapped around each other. Niall buried his face in Harry’s neck. The younger boy shivered and his hands tightened on the inebriated boy.

Niall giggled into his shoulder as Harry fumbled for his room key. Harry groaned helplessly and tried to manoeuvre the key into its lock. He succeeded and they both stumbled into the room, Niall ending up on the floor and his arms reaching for Harry.

Harry laughed and bent down; Niall looped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled himself up. With a mess of sheets and squeaky springs the two boys crashed onto the motel bed.

Niall attached his mouth to Harry’s chest and sucked, causing a low groan to leave Harry’s throat. He removed Niall’s shirt and his own and threw them both on the floor. Niall worked on Harry’s jeans. They both laughed as Niall struggled tugging them off Harry’s legs.

Once free from their constricting clothing, Harry hovered over Niall, his hands bracing his body on the bed.

“Yes.” Niall answered lustfully to Harry’s cautious look.

Harry shut his mouth in determination, suddenly feeling very sober. He didn’t regret a thing though, Niall groaned and sensually bit onto Harry’s shoulder as he carefully entered the smaller boy.

Harry let out a whimper of his own and bit down on his lips, his hips rocking to meet Niall’s.

-

Harry woke up in the scratchy sheets with a blissful smile on his face. He reached for Niall under the covers; his eyes sprang open at the empty space beside him.

Harry fell back in disappointment and his eyes welled up bitterly. Shame rose in his chest and he clutched the sheets tighter around his body.

The door banged open and Niall rushed inside in his work uniform.

“Harry.” He panted. “I’m sorry, I was late for work. I’m sorry for leaving.” Harry hurriedly wiped at his eyes and sat up.

“Niall?”

The blonde strode forward and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss, his knee resting on the bed. He cradled Harry’s head tenderly.

“I brought you breakfast.” Niall said breathlessly. Harry chuckled against his lips as he brought their mouths together again.

“Are you leaving today?” Niall asked with a sad look in his eyes. He sat next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I guess so.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll probably just have to turn back and go home. There’s nothing there for me yet.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No.” Harry replied honestly.

A mischievous smile broke onto Niall’s face.

“Well…” He started hesitantly. “There’s a job here, if you want it.”

Harry smiled and sucked in his breath.

“And I’d stay here, with you?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, I mean… I know we just met but we both want to go to the city and we could work on it together-“ Harry silenced him with a kiss.

“Yes.” He said with a grin. “I’d love that.”

“I just don’t want to let you go yet. I had such a good time last night.” Niall whispered and kissed Harry’s bare shoulder.

“I know. I don’t think I want to go anywhere just yet.” An appreciative laugh escaped Niall’s lips.

“I have to get back to work.” He said wistfully. He stood up and placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“Get me one of those ugly work shirts.” Harry called to his back. Niall turned around and grinned at him.

-

“Niall.” Harry said and looked up from his notebook with a grin on his face. “I think we’re ready.”

“Really?” Niall asked hopefully from the kitchen stove. He stopped stirring the pot and sat next to Harry at their kitchen table. They’d lived in Niall’s flat for three months, both working at the motel and saving everything they earned.

“Well, with our combined savings, I think we finally have enough to start looking for a place.”

Niall yelled in excitement and flung his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I’m so glad; I don’t ever want to put this fucking shirt on ever again.”

“I love you.” Harry grinned.

“I love you too.” Niall replied happily.


End file.
